Maridia/Items
These are the items that appeared in Maridia. Major Items Space Jump The Space Jump is located in the room to the left of Draygon. Draygon must be defeated before the room can be accessed. Plasma Beam Following Draygon's defeat, Samus must return to the cavern with the large vertical pipe. Through a previously-Locked Door, Samus will come to a darker cavern inhabited by Pink Space Pirates; the Plasma Beam is on the bottom right. Spring Ball In the lower caverns of Maridia, Samus will come upon a sand-blocked hallway that she will need the Shaktool to unblock. She will then find a complex Morph Ball passage that ultimately leads to the Spring Ball on the right. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 Immediately after Botwoon, Samus comes to a corridor with the floor partially being made of quicksand that she must run across with the Speed Booster. At the other side Samus can enter a Morph Ball tunnel in the ceiling to reach this Tank, mindful of a pitfall just in front of it. Energy Tank 2 In the Tatori's room, Samus must utilize the adult Tatori to carry her up, and then jump up to a Grapple Point. She must then swing up on top of it to reach the Tank. Reserve Tank In the subterranean caverns, Samus will find the Reserve Tank along with a Missile Tank on the top left of a cavern. The Spring Ball will greatly help in acquiring it. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Arguably the game's most difficult item to obtain, Samus must run through the corridor on the bottom-right and Shinespark on the floor of the main cavern to reach this Tank embedded in the ceiling. Missile Tank 2 In the room made of pipes inhabited by Yards. Samus must Shinespark up the first gap in the roof from the right wall to reach this Missile Tank, and a Super Missile Tank further on. Missile Tank 3 Just above Draygon's chamber, across the spike pits in the wall. Missile Tank 4 After the large cavern inhabited by Powamps, and a shaft with a Blue Door in the ceiling, Samus will find the Missile Tank straight through the right wall. Missile Tank 5 In a vertical shaft area of a large cavern, Samus will fall through the floor and find this Tank on a pedestal, accompanied by a Super Missile Tank. Missile Tank 6 In the giant chamber with the vertical pipe, Samus must bomb the floor on the bottom right and sink through the first sandpit, which will take her to a cavern. The Missile Tank is on the top left. Missile Tank 7 Samus must sink through the sandpit on the left of the vertical pipe chamber, where the Tank is on the top left along with a Reserve Tank. Missile Tank 8 In the Tatori's room, after Samus obtains the Energy Tank there she can find this Tank in the right wall about halfway up. Super Missile Tanks Super Missile Tank 1 Samus must climb to the very top of the main underwater chamber and then enter the cavern with Grapple Points and Powamps. Samus must descend the edge of the first cliff below on the right, and enter a secret tunnel in the wall. This will take her to the Super Missile Tank's resting place. Super Missile Tank 2 This is in the corner of the pipe room, after a Missile Tank. Pit Blocks are in front of it. Super Missile Tank 3 In plain view on a pedestal with another Missile Tank. Power Bomb Tank Samus will find this on the right side of an underground cavern. The Spring Ball works best to get to it. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Maridia